Love me Tender
by Mmrpiper
Summary: Finally on the road once more together, Sam and Dean have alot too catch up with one another. Including the fact that Dean has a few secrets of his own. Hunting down the evil, while searching for their dad. Sam learns what happened those two years that he was away at Stanford. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Dean sat in his parked car outside the apartment building. He twirled his ring around his finger, a habit he picked up when he was nervous. He scoffed quietly to himself. Why should he be so nervous to begin with, it was just his little brother. The little brother he practically raised since he was four years old. But he knew deep down why he was so anxious. It had been two years since he last saw Sam. He had changed alot in those two years and he could only guess that Sam had changed as well. He didn't really know the person that was currently sleeping in that apartment.

He stopped twirling the ring and just settled on staring at it. He smiled, the ring gave him comfort. If only it was on the right hand, the right finger. Mustering up his courage, he grabbed his keys form the ignition, got out of the black 67' Chevy Impala and made his way to the apartment.

He made his way up to the door but paused as he passed a window. The door would be the easiest way, but these old apartment doors were creaky as shit, he at least wanted to get inside before he would get tackled down. Sighing, he fumbled through his coat pocket before grabbing a small silver knife. Looking around to make sure he didn't have any wandering eyes on him. He slid the knife inside the small crevice of the window and let out a big grin when he heard the slight click of the lock opening. Folding his knife back up he slipped it into coat pocket once more and quietly as he could slid opened the window. He sighed in relief when he took notice that there was nothing in front of the window, gradually he manged to squeeze his whole body through the window.

Once inside, he stopped to take a look around. It definitely looked like a college kid's apartment. Nothing to extravagant pretty much ordinary. But even though it wasn't a million dollar house, it still managed to let off this homey vibe. He suddenly felt a bit of regret forming in the pit of his stomach. Sam obviously got what he wanted, normalcy. A home, something he never really had before and here he was to screw it up.

He shook his head and forced the feeling of regret down masking it with a determined look on his face. He started walking around, taking in everything. Entering into another room of the house he was suddenly tackled to the floor, that didn't take long he thought to himself before he started wrestling with the figure he knew was his baby brother. Flipping the figure over he pinned him to the ground before looking to his face.

"Whoa easy there tiger." Dean said with a grin.

"Dean?" breathed Sam.

Dean let out a big laugh. "You scared the crap out of me!" Sam said angrily.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice.." Dean replied before he found himself thrown onto the ground with his brother above him, "or not. Let me up."

Sam got up before yanking Dean up as well, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Not being able to help himself Dean let out "Well, I was looking for a beer." He put his hands on his brother's shoulder, griping tightly relishing in the fact that he wasn't imagining things. He didn't think he would ever see his brother again after that night. But here he was, alive and damn tall. The moment was short lived though as Sam asked once more "What the hell are you doing here?".

Dropping his hands off his shoulders Dean said "Okay. All right. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

Sighing, "If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Before he could get an answer the light switched on to reveal a tall blonde standing behind his brother. Dressed in only cotton underpants and a tight smurf tee, Dean assumed this was Sam's girlfriend. Or his lady for the night at least. "Sam?"

"Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." said Sam gesturing towards Jessica,

Jessica paused, "Wait, your brother Dean?" she gave him a timid smile. Sam nodded his head while Dean took a step closer.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." He gave Jessica a coy smile.

Jessica took a step back " Just let me put something on." she said turning back to go to the bedroom.

Dean stopped her " No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." He was just kidding, he knew this was annoying Sammy to no end. Jessica was a very beautiful girl, but he had an even more gorgeous girl waiting at home for him. But Sam didn't know that. He walked over to stand next to Sam once more "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But uh, nice meeting you."

"No." Sam said sourly. He walked over to Jess and put his arm around her, facing Dean. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

Dean nodded his head "Okay." He looks up at both of them straight, "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said shaking his head.

Of course. Sam never really worried when his dad wouldn't show up for a few days after he went on a hunt. Not like their Dad had a good track record on being on time to anything ever while they were growing up. But Sam didn't know that this time their dad was way overdue and it just didn't set right with Dean. He looked down and then met with Sam's gaze once more. Putting on a stony face he said once more, "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.".

Seeing the serious look on his brother's face, Sam tries hard to remain unfazed. Not bothering to look at Jess he says "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." He walks away from her and towards the front door, throwing a look over his shoulder to see if Dean is following. Satisfied that Dean has gotten the hint, they both make their way out the door not bothering to look at Jessica who stands there with a confused look on her face.

* * *

Dean waits patiently outside, leaning against the Impala. He has his phone up to his ear listening to the never ending rings. He smiles once he hears the soft "Hello?"

"Hey baby." he says gruffly.

It seems he could hear the smile she is surely giving when she says "Dean. How'd it go? Is Sam coming with you?"

He nods his head but realizing she can't see him, he answers "Yes, it took a while convince him. But he's coming now." he tries to hold back the doubt in his voice but he knows that she can still pin point it out.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Z, he has a girlfriend. He has a life, a normal one. I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore."

"Dean, if you think that him staying there is a better idea than him going off with you to hunt down your dad is a better idea. Then let him stay. But you're going to need help. I can't come. I would if I could."

Dean let out a laugh, "Yeah I know, it must kill you to be the the waiting wife at home." He smiled even bigger than before when he heard her let out her own big laugh.

"Yeah ha ha very funny."

It became silent, both quietly listen to each other's breathing. Dean sighed "I miss you Zara, I love my baby brother and i'm glad he's coming along. But I wish it was you in the passenger seat. I even had to put my ring on the other hand so he wouldn't notice before I told him."

"I miss you too, I think you should tell him. Before you too hit the road, don't keep secrets Dean. They become a big web of mess when you do."

He heard the slam of the front door signally that Sam had packed his things and were ready. Not wanting to get off the phone, Dean knew he still had too. "Listen, he's coming. So I better hang up. I'll call you as soon as we reach Jericho. Make sure you do all the precautions okay?"

She let out a laugh once more, "I know babe, I was once a hunter too ya know. Before I was the doting housewife. I love you, be careful."

"I love you too." Dean replied before flipping his phone closed. Watching his brother make his way to the Impala, he got inside and started the car. Sam went around to the passenger seat, opening the door and throwing his bag into the back seat. Once seated inside, he looked over at Dean. "Well, lets go."

Dean made no move to pull out. Sam looked at his brother in confusion, "Something wrong?" he asked.

Dean let out a deep breathe, "Sam there's something I gotta tell you."

"Okay." Sam said drawing out the word.

Dean licked his lips, he grabbed the ring off his right hand. Fiddling with it for a few moments, feeling the weight of it between his fingers he slowly pushed it onto his left hand ring finger. "When you left alot of things happened during those two years and well...I'm married."


	2. AN

A/N : Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the delay in between chapters. My dad just had surgery on April 4th and everything has been so hectic that I haven't had the time to write. Between work, visiting him and talking care of things at my parent's house I haven't even been able to think let alone write. But things are finally calming down so there should be upcoming chapters soon within the next few days. Once more, sooo sorry to keep you guys waiting

xoxox  
-Piper


End file.
